


Death And Fishing Rod

by ShadCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Death, Feelings, Hugs, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat
Summary: While Noctis is standing by the lake and fishing, he thinks about death and what exactly it means to him. At least until he got company at the lake.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 16





	Death And Fishing Rod

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the amazing [Amitiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel) for beta reading!

Was it normal to think about death so often? Not in a sad way or in one that wishes to be dead, but about death itself?

Noctis looked at the bait floating motionless in the lake and the fishing line that was hanging calmly in the water. Today was one of those rare mornings when the prince woke up especially early. He woke up even earlier than Ignis and with that he had earned an almost impossible achievement.

It was still dark outside when Noctis cautiously crawled out of the tent. The prince hadn't wanted to wake anyone. He had wanted to be alone with his thoughts, and there was only one place where he felt comfortable enough to think about everything that was on his mind. The closest fishing spot next to the haven.

The others probably never really understood what Noctis loved about fishing, but it combined everything in one single thing that he could only wish for as a hobby.

Fishing was calm and almost leisurely as Noctis watched the water move smoothly, but at the same time it brought him an adrenaline-pumping excitement when a fish finally took a bite. In addition, there was the ambition to catch as many different types of fish as possible and the fact that the prince could fish at any time of the day. Even in the middle of the night or early in the morning. But what the prince probably liked most was the fact that fishing was all about his thoughts and the water. Noctis has never been able to think about anything so calmly as he did when he was fishing.

Even if Noctis's own thoughts maybe should have frightened him many times, even if they never did.

Noctis thought about death since he was old enough to understand his own mother's death. He thought about the finality of death and all that it brought with it. It was a topic that fascinated him deeply and at the same time left him restless with its lack of answers.

The prince had discovered early on that this was not a subject to talk openly to other people about. As soon as the topic of dying came up in a conversation, most people reacted the same way. They fought off the subject, they almost seemed like they feared it. As if it were an inexpressible taboo that should be avoided at all costs.

As if death were a terrible monster.

Noctis did not see death itself as something cruel. Of course, he would have wished he could have grown up with a mother and he would suffer terribly if one of his loved ones should die, but death itself was nothing to fear, just the pain of missing that it brought with it.

Lost in thought, Noctis cranked the fishing line and tried to motivate the fish to bite. He observed how the first rays of the sun began to be reflected in the water. Ignis would now wake up and shortly afterwards Gladio and Prompto. Who would be the first to go looking for him?

The fish ignored Noctis trying to lure them as if they too were thinking about the death that would come as soon as they took the bait. The prince had to admit that those thoughts about the end of life sometimes even had a calming effect on him. Was that strange? It must have been strange. Fortunately, nobody could read his mind.

It was difficult to differentiate where this calm mood came from, but the thought that there could be neither suffering nor pain after death was a comfort. No matter how terrible life might get, salvation would eventually come. In the end, pain and suffering would go away and he would be united with the people he loved and wait for those who would eventually come. At least Noctis had these thoughts in his heart as he pondered another subject.

The prince had the terrible premonition that he would not survive this road trip.

Noctis couldn't tell where this premonition came from and he didn't know whether it would ultimately come true, but since they left it felt like this was the goal of his life. It was like following a predetermined path that could only end one way. With his death.

Even though the prince pondered the subject of death so extensively, this premonition still frightened him. Noctis didn't want to die and had never longed for death. Noctis wanted to enjoy his life and still do all the things he hadn't had time for, but what if this is no longer possible? What if he couldn't leave this path? Should he repent? Should he try to run away?

Oh? A fish snapped at the bait and Noctis clicked his tongue, but the fish didn't bite. Seconds later, the bait was floating again on the water and Noctis looked at the lake dissatisfied, as if it was its personal fault that the fish refused to bite. Should he maybe change the bait?

Nah, he wasn't going to run away. Noctis would follow the path of fate even if it ended in his death. Because as he himself had thought, death was nothing cruel. They would all leave at some point, and Noctis wanted to believe that they would be reunited after their death. That there was a life after, death which was even more worth experiencing than life itself. This belief gave him strength.

The prince was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even hear the footsteps creeping up on him from behind. Thereupon he almost jumped into the air like a frightened cat when suddenly two arms wrapped around him and a warm body snuggled against him from behind.

Noctis was just able to prevent the startled sound, but Prompto laughed anyway as he put his chin on his shoulder from behind.

"Ha, did I scare ya dude?"

Even without turning around, Noctis could hear the grin on Prompto's lips.

"No clue where you could get that idea from.”

Noctis tried to speak his words sarcastically, but it didn’t really work out. Whereupon Prompto laughed again. That was a nice sound.

"Sorry buddy, but your mind looked so far away that I just couldn't resist the chance to scare you a little."

Prompto had spoken his words with a giggle, and now the time would have come when his best friend should have broken away from him and should prefer to stand next to him, but Prompto stayed where he was. Prompto leaned lightly against Noctis from behind and had loosely had his arms around the prince. Nothing that would make Noctis uncomfortable. On the contrary, he enjoyed it.

"Duh, but seriously, are you okay dude? I don't think I've ever seen you get out of bed so early."

Prompto tried to speak his words in a light tone, but while he certainly didn't mean to, Noctis could hear the worry in his pitch.

Whereupon a warm smile tugged on the prince's lips. It was almost as if Prompto had guessed his thoughts, and he wanted to remind him that there was still a lot in life that Noctis could try out even during their journey. Falling in love, for example.

"Yeah, everything is alright. I was just thinking about where our journey might lead us."

As Noctis spoke those words, he turned his head and Prompto and Noctis looked each other straight in the eye. They both blushed a bit.

"Oh well, I've already asked myself that question."

A laugh accompanied Prompto's answer and the smile on Noctis’ lips grew a little wider as his thoughts no longer attached themselves to death but wondered whether it would be okay to kiss those lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me here on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LShadowcat)!


End file.
